


Classical Elements

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Earth, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, POV Kara Danvers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Water, air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Kara compares her experiences kissing Lena to the Greek classical elements: water, fire, wind, and Earth





	Classical Elements

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head while I was watching Avatar.

 

**Water**

I'm overflowing with emotion.

She refreshing, unlike anyone else I've met.

I want to wash away all the anguish of her past.

No more complications, no more incompletion. Just us, simple and pure.

Every chamber of my heart is flooded with thoughts of her.

I'm melting into her arms and she's solid as a rock.

I'm wet. 

**Fire**

She's hot.

As my crush on her intensified, I'd sweat trying to talk to her.

My desire was burning. Now they we're together, every inch of me is burning. 

Her red lips scotch me at our every contact. The heat rises in me and my cheeks turn red.

The magnitude of my love, a little scary.

As we separate, I get a chance to stare into her eyes. They're dangerous and alluring, like a flame.

I feel her breath on me and it's like extinguished a candle. The burning fire put out, leaving my heart glowing ember. I feel peaceful enough now to float away like smoke.

 

**Wind**

Sometimes when I feel lonely, a gust of wind eases my isolation. It's like the world telling me it's here for me. Lena does that too.

She begins like a gentle breeze, subtly dragging a finger across my bottom lip. She wraps her around me and we kiss.

The embrace is a strong. I feel her surround me.

The little hums and whimpers escaping our lips as one kiss turns to another and then another, are like the wind's whistle.

The feeling is enough to carry me away to somewhere unexpected.

The force of our affection too strong and we can't stand anymore. We're blown over and fall on the couch.

 

 

**Earth**

When our lips meet, the Earth is still. I know it's impossible but for a second I truly believe the planet has stopped spinning. Maybe it's because my head is spinning out of control, or my stomach is doing flips. But, it feels like every star in the universe is aligned, everything bad in the galaxy has been defeated, every bit of pain in existence has been eliminated.

Or maybe, the world is crumbling into pieces. Everything is wrong and people are in peril. But, this one thing is right. In this perfect moment, I don't care. I don't think. I just feel and revel in the feeling.

She takes all of my worries away and gives me the confidence I need to be Supergirl when I feel like plucky little Kara.

I love Earth. As much as I miss my first home, I love this planet. I've had a good life here. I love my adoptive parents and sister. I love my friends. But, I've never experienced a love as spectacular as this one.

I've seen great beauty here. But no grand canyon, waterfall, skyline, ancient wonder, or modern marvel can compare to her.

Lena Luthor is the best thing about Earth.

 

 

 


End file.
